a. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices, and particularly to semiconductor through-silicon-via (TSV) structures.
b. Background of Invention
TSVs may, among other things, be used to provide an electrical connection from one semiconductor chip to another semiconductor chip in a three-dimensional (3D) integration. Within a semiconductor chip, a conventional TSV structure may typically involve forming a trench, creating a liner over the walls of the trench, and subsequently filling the lined trench, for example, entirely with copper (Cu). Other device structures such as fuses, anti-fuses, resistors, and capacitors are normally located away from the formed TSV in, for example, a back-end-of-the-line (BEOL) region of the semiconductor chip.